I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to footwear having a concealed cavity for storing personal items.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The task of carrying personal items on the person via traditional article-carrying means (such as purses, wallets, or the like) has several significant drawbacks. One major drawback relates to personal safety. In recent times, crimes involving theft from persons utilizing traditional article-carrying means have become increasingly common. Criminals oftentimes select their victims after assessing whether the person is likely to have certain valuables in their possession. In the case of women, for example, a purse may be viewed as an ample target for money, credit cards, and other valuables. In the case of men, thieves are skillful at detecting the presence of wallets in pockets or otherwise. Thus, carrying personal items via traditional article-carrying means presents an increased likelihood of being targeted by thieves.
Another significant drawback involves the inconvenience of carrying such traditional article-carrying means. Women, for example, oftentimes find it cumbersome and inconvenient to carry purses with them, particularly in crowded social environments such as dance clubs or bars. Moreover, many men find it uncomfortable to carry wallets in the traditional "back pocket" manner, which is known to cause certain lower back and/or leg pain.
The present invention is directed at eliminating, or at least reducing, the foregoing drawbacks associated with the prior art.